Field of the Invention
This invention relates to see-through computer display systems.
Description of Related Art
Head mounted displays (HMD) and particularly HMDs that provide a see-through view of the environment are sensitive to the effects of stray light. Where, stray light includes light that is not intended to be included in the displayed image, including light that is scattered or inadvertently reflected from surfaces within the optics of the HMD. This stray light reduces the sharpness and contrast of the displayed image in the HMD. In addition, the stray light causes the black areas of the displayed image to be gray and this effect adversely affects the see-through view of the environment because the see-through view is produced by the combination of the light from the environment and the light from the displayed image, which is in the best case the black portions of displayed image. As a result, it is important to reduce stray light within the optics so that very dark black areas and high contrast can be provided in the images displayed by the HMDs.